Asha and Grey Talk
"Asha and Grey Talk" is a Season 3 thread written on December 29, 2014. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey walked back inside the stables and saw all the evacuees huddled together. Everything seemed calm. Greg probably managed to keep the peace for a while. That was good. It was then that she noticed a certain viking girl huddled up next to Shadow. It was Asha! Grey smiled sadly and sat down next to her friend. "Hey, how are you doing, Asha?" she asked. '''Asha Stenberg: '"As good as I can be, I guess." Asha said quietly, stroking Shadow’s side. She had been thinking a lot. About everything. "I just wish I knew how…" she rubbed at her stomach awkwardly. "This happened. And what that thing was." She looked up at Grey. "I’m sorry for being such a bother." 'Grey Bergman: '"Oh, Asha," she said putting her arm around her. "You’re not being a bother. You’re one of my best friends, and I care about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you, but I have to ask. Are you absolutely sure you don’t know who the father is?" 'Asha Stenberg: '''Asha leaned against Grey. “…I’m not really sure… but it might have been when I was on Ander’s island. There were these boys visiting.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “And I can’t remember anything from the night they were there.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded thoughtfully. “It’s okay,” she said. “It doesn’t matter because we’re here for you, and we’ll do everything we can to protect you and your little guy.” '''Asha Stenberg: '"Thank you," Asha said softly. She felt a witty ‘what if it’s a girl?’ comment, but it wasn’t really the time or place. "It’s been a long time since I felt like I had a family. I can’t thank you guys enough for that. I always wanted sisters. I never really wanted a brother, but I guess Greg’s okay." She smiled a bit. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “Well, you guys are like my family too, but what are you talking about when you say you haven’t had a family in a long time?” '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha grimaced. “I was the baby that wasn’t supposed to exist. My mother was deemed infertile, but here I am. My parents and I were really happy and close. Until my dad died when I was seven. Then, my mom started changing. She was always mad at me, no matter what I did. And she always had people-well, men- coming over. She kicked me out, actually. That’s how I found you guys. I jumped on Moonbeam and we just…flew. Once this whole thing is over, I don’t have a home to go back to. Especially now.” She really hated to be a downer, but Grey had asked. It felt good to get it off her chest, actually. Tell someone about it. She felt safe with Grey and Warren and Greg. She loved them like the siblings she never had. She hoped that wasn’t weird. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at Asha and hugged her close. “I’m so sorry, Asha,” she said. “I had no idea, but you know what? You’re not going to be alone anymore. Tell you what? I want you to come live with me and my parents on my island after the rebellion ends.” '''Asha Stenberg: '"No, that’s- thank you so much, I appreciate it. I really do." A tear betrayed her. It was so, so incredibly nice of her. "But I can’t. I’ve bothered you enough. And it’s not just me any more. I wouldn’t want to burden your parents. And you have that adventure planned with Warren… Grey, I c-can’t." She’d just find Moonbeam and go somewhere new, maybe. Maybe she’d find herself a little house somewhere. She could take care of herself and her baby. Baby. She’d never get used to that. 'Grey Bergman: '"Asha," she said wiping the tear away and holding Asha tighter, "you. are. NOT. a burden to anyone. Not to me, not to Greg, and not to Warren. And you will NOT be a burden to my parents. They’ll gladly help you, and we’ll welcome you into the family with open arms. Besides, my mother is the healer in our village. She’ll help you during the pregnancy…during the childbirth. And yes, Warren and I have that trip planned, but we’ll work it out. We do plan on taking that trip, but we haven’t worked out the details yet. So, when the rebellion is over, we’ll sit down and figure things out. You’re our friend, Asha, and we will never abandon you." 'Asha Stenberg: '''Asha only held onto Grey tighter. She hadn’t felt this loved and wanted in a long time. She couldn’t ask for better friends. “Thank you,” she managed to say, holding back tears. “Thank you so much, Grey. For everything.” If Grey’s parents were anything like their daughter, she’d be in good hands. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey closed her eyes as she hugged her friend. “You’re welcome, Asha,” she said. “You’re very welcome. I promise…you’re not going to be alone anymore. You have us, and soon you’ll have my parents as well.” Soon enough, she perked up and turned toward the doorway where Greg and Warren were talking. “Do you hear that?” she asked. '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha looked up a little. “Yeah,” she cleared her throat. “Yeah I do. Do you think they’re discussing their kiss?” She was still excited those two finally kissed. It really was about time. It was nice when people were happy. She liked happy. '''Grey Bergman: '''She smirked. “Maybe,” she said. “Let’s check it out. Follow my lead.” With that she stood up and helped Asha to stand up. They walked toward the doorway. When they got to the doorway, they peeked around the doorframe. There sat Warren…with her head on Greg’s shoulder. And they were holding hands! "Aww," she gushed as quietly as she could manage, her face breaking into a grin. How cute! Her face broke into a smile as she put a hand to her heart as she watched the scene before her. Warren had her head on Greg’s shoulder. It was official…most definitely official. Warren had a boyfriend! "That’s so adorable!" she said. "What do you think? Should we let them stay there for a little longer before we congratulate them?" '''Asha Stenberg: '"Yeah," Asha replied, pushing her hair out of her face and still smiling. "Give them a little bit." They were going to tease them about it so much (in a friendly way of course), they might as well enjoy each other while they could. 'Grey Bergman: '"Good idea," she whispered. "Let’s go back inside. Shadow needs to be fed anyway, and I’m sure you and Moonbeam are hungry too." 'Asha Stenberg: '"A little," Asha replied sheepishly. Moonbeam was practically crying about missing lunch. She went over to give her dragon a scratch and a kiss. Asha looked back at Grey and hesitated for a moment but then asked “What are your parents like?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled as she fed Shadow some fish from a barrel. “Well, like I said, my mother is the healer of our village,” she began, “and my father is one of the soldiers and good friends with our chief. I didn’t have any brothers or sisters or even kids my own age, so I often hung around with them. We’re very close because of that I guess, but they’ve always been there for me. Dad even taught me how to sword fight, and Mom even gave me a few tips on first-aid.” '''Asha Stenberg: '"You can sword fight?" Asha asked her friend. That was kind of impressive actually. She herself could barely do anything with a weapon except for hurt herself. That’s what you get when your father dies when your little and your mother is uninterested. Grey could do a little of everything it seemed. Which was really cool. 'Grey Bergman: '"Yup," she replied patting Shadow’s head as she munched on the fish and passed another barrel for Asha to give to Moonbeam. "I’m not as great as a sword fighter as King Haddock, but I’m getting there. I can hold my own in battle. I could teach you what I know, if you want." 'Asha Stenberg: '''Asha could hardly get the fish to Moonbeam because of her enthusiasm. “That’d be nice,” she replied to Grey. “I warn you though, I’m kind of clumsy. “ '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled at her friend’s enthusiasm. “I’m sure you’ll be fine,” she replied. “Besides, Warren has been teaching me how to throw her boomerangs, and well…still working on it…” '''Asha Stenberg: 'Asha smiled. Grey was incredible. Just like the big sister she always wanted. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Asha Category:Grey Bergman